Gasoline and petroleum contaminated soil and groundwater are remediated using conventional technologies such as soil vapor extraction (SVE) with air-sparging (AS) enhancements. Gasoline and petroleum (e.g., hydraulic, motor and fuel oils) are highly degradable in the subsurface environment if the proper conditions are maintained for a significant portion of the remediation effort. For example, aerobic degradation of gasoline and petroleum compounds is accelerated if oxygen in sufficient concentration is present in the release area.
Conventional technologies such as SVE provide the necessary oxygen supply by creating a vacuum in the soil which is constantly replenished with fresh air, or by air sparging with pulses air into the subsurface using compressors. Some remediation specialists have even used chemicals such as hydrogen peroxide and slow release oxygen compounds to oxygenate gasoline and fuel oil spills to accelerate cleanup. With an adequate oxygen supply present, indigenous bacteria well-acclimated to the site conditions are able to metabolize the pollutants over time.
Many petroleum spills such as gasoline and fuel oils spread out into the soil creating adsorbed-phase contamination. The plume continues to migrate downward until it reaches the groundwater where it will float. Pure petroleum product then pools on the groundwater as a separate-phase and additional soluble compounds of the petroleum mix create dissolved-phase contamination. Over time, the indigenous petroleum-degrading microorganisms metabolize the carbon source. The volatile components of the petroleum mix are usually the first to be degraded. The higher chain petroleum constituents (long chain aliphatic hydrocarbons and polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons) remain in the subsurface for a longer period of time and are typically seen as the weathered components of an old oil or gasoline spill.
The degradation of benzene rings by aerobic bacteria has been demonstrated for a variety of bacterial groups and classes. However, remediation specialists have not injected petroleum-derived compounds into a petroleum-based release site since the carbon source for bacterial metabolism is already present, and the addition of a second petroleum-based compound has not conventionally been considered to accelerate site cleanup and restoration.
Despite conventional remediation efforts, a need still exists for the effective degradation of petroleum pollutants. The present invention has been developed in view of the foregoing, and to remedy other deficiencies of the prior art.